Wings of Fate
Wings of Fate is the first book of The Rebirth Trilogy and the novel of W.A. Johnson. It was first self-published through Xlibris in 2008 until 2014, at which time it was removed from production for revision. The revised edition was published through Createspace Independent Publishing on December 22, 2016. The cover art of the original edition features Kuma, the Hero of Blayde. The cover art of the revised edition features Kuma and Lotus with the deity Graevendomm in the background. In March 2015, the original edition was pulled from production for revision. It is currently slated for re-release on December 22, 2016. Synopsis "It has been almost fifty years since the War of Unrest, though the world of Gaia is far from peaceful. Darkness has begun to seep into the lands once more, and its presence has not gone unnoticed. Sorcerers comb the realms in search of mysterious and ancient relics, their goal far more sinister than anyone realizes. Sequestered away in a hidden fortress, Kuma had hoped to keep himself out of anything more than mundane affairs with the humans, but it seems that his wishes for privacy are to be denied. When his friend Cenme asks him to take a message requesting reinforcements to none other than the Emperor, Kuma is thrown back into the affairs of a world that he wished to avoid. Even as he seeks to mask his true identity as a war hero, he stumbles upon a kind--if naive--human healer from a backwater village who needs his help. Kuma grudgingly agrees to protect her, his walled-off soul unaware of just how deeply their journey will affect him. With their fates intertwined by more than either realizes, the two tread the deepening tide of evil together; only in time will their destinies be revealed through the Wings of Fate." Plot Summary The book begins with a human named Jerem meeting with a mysterious creature named Suruderun. They discuss the details of an existing agreement of the humans of Jerem's city to assist Suruderun and his faction. After a brief skirmish, Suruderun leaves Jerem and appears in a massive underground location, where he proceeds to enter a dark temple-like structure. He tells a mysterious person on a throne that the humans will help their cause. Later, a human knight named Derl Cleargaze is taken forcefully by members of a fellow knighthood amidst suspicions of his involvement in a murder, despite his innocence. He goes with them peacefully to avoid a confrontation. Meanwhile, a Laiuna warrior named Kuma is working as a kind of liaison for General Cenme in Cardmov. The amount of unrest in the area has been growing, and after consulting with Lagyra in the Temple of Hanedoe, Cenme decides to send Kuma to Sheng Hi Nai, the imperial capital of the lore drakes, in order to personally request reinforcements from the Emperor. Kuma is not happy with the decision, but goes anyway. He spends several weeks as sea aboard the Hammerwing, which is attacked by pirates that seem strangely possessed. After arriving at Portal Bay, Kuma departs by air with four bodyguards - Kalthuse, Widow, Sesh, and Swift. They fly for a ways before being attacked over the Delirium desert by creatures wielding strong magic. Kuma is hit with a poisonous spell and falls from the air, then is struck by an unexpected bolt of red lightning and carried far from the fight. When he wakes, he is deathly ill and has been taken into the care of human healers after he was found in the desert. The healers conceal his presence from the rest of their small village, Shim, which has been under the influence of mysterious strangers. Kuma comes into contact with Lotus, a young human woman who is intensely curious about him and his origins and lacks the usual fear that humans have for lore drakes. One night after making her rounds, Lotus is assaulted on her way home by a rowdy group of drunkards. Before they can do much harm, they are stopped by Kuma, who has regained most of his strength and comes to Lotus's aid. The drunkards flee and stir up the rest of Shim, and Kuma hurries Lotus back to her home. He wants to leave before a mob can arrive and see him, which would create more trouble for Lotus and her family, but her grandfather begs him to take Lotus with him for her protection. Kuma reluctantly agrees, but is confronted by the mob that the drunkards assembled, along with several of the heavily cloaked strangers. Recognizing the true nature of the strangers, Kuma begins to engage in a fight, but it is interrupted as his lost bodyguards appear and help to drive the strangers off. Like Kuma, the bodyguards recognize the strangers for what they are, raising dire concern for the welfare of Shim. As the number of the strangers is unknown, the group is forced to resume its journey to Sheng Hi Nai. Lotus is heartsick about leaving her family, and the lore drakes reveal that the strangers were in fact Neth, an intelligent species of magic users that reappeared during the War of Unrest. As they journey, they are again waylaid by a group of the persistent Neth, composed of a Dreluthera named Nenenusa and his underlings; Nenenusa is the same Neth who instigated the attack on Kuma before his arrival at Shim. After successfully slaying two Neth and driving off Nenenusa for a time, the Laiune arrive at Sheng Hi Nai. Kuma delivers the request from Cenme to the Emperor. It is revealed that Kuma is in fact the Emperor's estranged cousin, much to the surprise of the rest of the group. Afterward, Kuma takes Lotus to the Temple of Kem to see his father, Aeka, who is a Grand High Priest. Aeka learns through divine inspiration that Lotus is destined to be a paladin, a special class of human that hasn't been seen for one hundred years. He instructs Kuma to care for Lotus and protect her, as they don't yet know the full significance of this revelation. Kuma forges a dragon-handled dagger for Lotus and gives it to her so that she can protect herself when in danger. During this time, Lotus has a chance meeting with the Emperor, Zhu, and speaks to him while in the imperial gardens. Zhu tells her a little of Kuma's dark past during a recent war, which has left him with traumatic flashbacks and dreams. He also tells Lotus of darkness that has been stirring in the world, but says that no one can determine the source of it, though it is "familiar". Afterward, Zhu appoints Kuma as War Advisor against Kuma's wished, essentially giving him all the power of a general or other high-ranking authority while abroad. He sends Kuma north to Dun Ki Ahng to oversee preparations for impending war, once again against Kuma's wishes. An unhappy Kuma agrees to go; upon the strong urging of both his father and Zhu, he elects to take Lotus with him, leaving her devastated that she cannot yet return home. Sesh and Widow appoint themselves his guards for the trip and choose to go with them, along with a trio of wyverns supplied by Zhu. The group flies to Veron's Wharf, during which time Sesh begins to teach Lotus about magic and how to use it. Once they arrive, the group charters a ship under the command of William Orfen, who is one of the few people at the wharf whose ship can carry the load of wyverns. They begin to hear rumors that war is brewing again in Siege, which was where the last large-scale war originated. During their journey across the Cyclone Sea, Lotus speaks to Kuma and asks him if he has ever been to Kura-Cora, the land they are now headed to. He tells her that he has, and that he was involved in a battle there that led to his people rediscovering the Neth, which had been thought to be extinct. Lotus has realized by now that she is beginning to think of Kuma as a friend. She is later attacked and nearly killed by a possessed crew member, who is being controlled by Nenenusa. Kuma manages to thwart the attack but Sesh is unable to determine the source of the dark magic responsible. It soon becomes apparent that an entire fleet of leviathan warships are following their vessel, raising concerns that they intend to attack the cargo ship over a deep-sea fissure called Rugfer's Canyon. Later, Kuma finds a letter that his father had sent with him; he discovers that it contains a golden ring carved in the likeness of a Genkian dragon, along with Aeka's blessing. The letter mentions that the ring has been in their bloodline for a long time. While this is happening, Swift and Kalthuse are headed back to Cardmov in the company of ten thousand troops that Zhu sent to Cenme. They have re-forged an uneasy alliance with some elves, who are helping to convey the reinforcements. This act increases their hopes for peaceful relations in the future. When Orfen's ship nears Rugfer's Canyon, the fleet of leviathans performs a flanking maneuver and begins to attack. A pitched battle takes place, in which Neth aboard one of the leviathans inflict heavy damage using their magic. Nenenusa summons a sea serpent made entirely of electricity and uses it to all but kill Sesh, then personally attack Kuma. Kuma is swallowed by the sea serpent but continues to fight, eventually passing out just as enormous energy flares from his ring. He falls into the ocean on the verge of death, leaving the sea serpent to be consumed by otherworldly fire, resulting in its defeat. Kuma sees a vision of another realm, where he sees glimpses of a jeweled creature and a voice tells him that he is not yet allowed to leave life. He is rescued from the ocean by Seraphim, whose fleet of ships showed up at the last minute and drove away the leviathans. Aboard his leviathan, Nenenusa throws a fit of rage and ejects all of his underlings from his room before enacting a communion via magic. He speaks with a powerful presence and nervously reports that he has not yet killed Kuma, promising to do better in the future. The voice instructs him to continue to pursue the lore drakes to Kura-Cora, stressing the important of his mission. Back in Cardmov, a human army proceeds to attack the lore drakes under Cenme's command, though they also ambush the local Temple of Hanedoe and slay some of its worshippers. When Cenme discovers what's happening, he takes a drake and rides to the temple with two guards to try and stave off the attack and save Lagyra. He manages to find Lagyra and protect her, though most of her followers have fled the temple via secret passages. They are saved by the arrival of Zhu's reinforcements, which overrun the temple and drive the humans away. Kuma, who is recovering from the brutal battle with the Neth, has been suffering an increase in flashbacks from his time in the war. As the lore drakes arrive in a port city called Scout's Point, they are greeted by considerably more racist crowds than were found in Genkai. Kuma looks up Norman Oodgoodleman, an old associate who can give him a good map and information on the current factions in the area. Norman's son, Zorman, tells Kuma that the best information, as well as a map, can be obtained from his shady nephew, a man named Meron who likes to lurk in seedy taverns. Taking Zorman's advice, Kuma and Lotus go to a tavern called The Rat's Nest, where they find Meron and attempt to secure a map and information from him. Meron tries to poison Kuma in order to steal his golden armor, fails, and a fight ensues. Lotus and Kuma manage to escape and leave the tavern. Not long after the fight, Nenenusa arrives at the tavern to meet with Crellius, a dark elf that he has commissioned to secure a special artifact from a dark elven fortress. Crellius tells him that the lore drakes have been in the area, and Nenenusa says that the lore drakes have another artifact he wants. He offers to pay Crellius with Kuma's personal sword, Blaydeneon, if he can successfully claim the item desired. The two are interrupted by a patron who is angry with Nenenusa for stealing his chair. In a display of power, Nenenusa uses his new artifact to burn and kill the patron, then leaves. After his discussion with Nenenusa, Crellius goes to collect his druid horse, then proceeds to follow the lore drakes out of Scout's Point and into the wilds of Kura-Cora. Kuma, Lotus, Sesh, and Widow encounter a strange elf in the forest near Scout's Point and try to leave him behind, but the elf insists on following them. Lotus, who has grown troubled with all the rumors she's heard about Kuma, confronts him about what he did during the war, referring to rumors about his title, Nethbane. He tells her that he worked as an elite warrior to help his allies, slaying many Neth in the process but also losing a close friend who he deemed his brother. Lotus, Widow, and Sesh and humbled and saddened by his story, and an emotionally overwhelmed Lotus gives Kuma a hug to comfort him. The group is assaulted by one of the region's clans and taken captive, then in turn stolen from them by the Cult of Germosh, which takes them to their city and keeps them as sacrifices to their deity. The cult is attacked by Nenenusa and his guards, though the lore drakes have just escaped with the help of the elf, Vaden. Crellius follows the lore drakes and unsuccessfully attempts to take Kuma's ring, believing it to be the artifact Nenenusa hired him to steal. The party makes it to the safety of Dun Ki Ahng, where they are greeted by Aquirrun and his Murgli ally, Morvrin. They stay long enough to celebrate Celesios De Dua with the fort's inhabitants, in which time Kuma and Widow also participate in the Games of Honor. The fort's inhabitants learn of Kuma's identity as the Nethbane in the process and become awed with his presence, much to Kuma's chagrin. While trying to sleep that night, Kuma has a vision in which he speaks with a powerful deity called Valorram. Valorram reveals that he was in fact the red lightning bolt that carried Kuma to Lotus in Genkai, then tells him that Zemose, a dark god that had been assumed gone from the world, is trying to reclaim his throne. He tells Kuma of the three artifacts Nenenusa seeks and warns him that they must not be allowed to fall into the hands of the Neth, or else a banished deity named Graevendomm will be allowed to return to Gaia. The advent of this return would boost the power of Zemose, who is in fact still lingering somewhere in Gaia. Valorram reminds Kuma that he is the Hero of Blayde, a chosen mortal servant of that god. Grimly, Kuma acknowledges that he has tried to run from his destiny and accepts his charge. Valorram warns Kuma to leave Dun Ki Ahng with all haste and continue to protect Lotus, who is unknowingly carrying the second artifact that Nenenusa seeks. He also tells Kuma that Nenenusa knows the location of the third artifact, which is in Siege. The Laiune and Lotus leave Dun Ki Ahng, but are waylaid by Crellius, who has been waiting for them the entire time. Before he can take Lotus's artifact, however, the group is captured by dragons, which take them to the lair of Phantomfire, whom Kuma had met during the war. Kuma is forced to reveal Zemose's attempt at a return to power, but refuses to say anything about the artifacts. Angered, Phantomfire orders them to leave his lands, but Kuma is aware that he is trying to dupe them into revealing more information. Before they leave, Lotus begs for Crellius's life, who would have been given to Phantomfire's daughter, Shadowsilk, and presumably killed. Phantomfire grants her request, to the unhappy reception of the rest of the group. He assigns his son, Bernhuth, to accompany them to the border. Frustrated by the involvement of dragons, Nenenusa seeks the counsel of the voice he has been speaking with, who turns out to be Zemose. Zemose gifts him with a small phial of blood that was expelled when the god fell from power, telling Nenenusa that it is the most potent of poisons. While en route to their next destination, the lore drakes and their dragon escort are interrupted when the Neth and their Gan-Do-Gan appear. Nenenusa shoots a crossbow bolt laced with Zemose's blood into Bernhuth's chest, killing him within seconds. The Neth then descend on the lore drakes and take both Lotus and Crellius prisoner, as the blood of both is needed to help resurrect Graevendomm. Kuma, Sesh, Vaden, and Widow are left tied up in Kura-Cora as Nenenusa uses the two artifacts to open a portal to Fang, a city in Siege. Knowing how the Neth treat prisoners and unwilling to abandon Lotus to her grisly fate, Kuma succeeds in breaking free with the help of Vaden, then makes all haste for Fang. During this time, word of Bernhuth's death reaches Phantomfire, who is enraged that someone would slay his son. He vows to hunt down the Neth responsible and leaves in the company of his wife, Lightning. Meanwhile, Nenenusa goes into Fang's prisons and reclaims the third and final artifact, an ancient sword that belongs to the convicted human knight, Derl. After taking some of Derl's blood, Nenenusa hastens to Mount Fang with his party, where they descend into an ancient dark temple and proceed to use the three relics in a ritual to revive Graevendomm. Kuma's group arrives, exhausted from the overuse of magic, and attempts to thwart the ritual. Nenenusa completes the spell needed and mocks them as the relics unite and transform into Graevendomm, a huge, three-headed dragon. The Neth then leave the lore drakes to deal with the deity. After a brief skirmish, Graevendomm enacts a potent spell that scatters the group to various points of Gaia, stranding them. Kuma is flung to an unknown area of plains, and Lotus ends up in Kura-Cora with Crellius. The fate of the other members of the party is not revealed. Graevendomm returns to Zemose, who smiles and tells him that they have work to do.Category:Books